they called it first time
by camus.luneburg.73
Summary: What if Naoji has a cousin,a silent and delinquent at that ,Ludwig was captivated by her wit .The problem is she is too dumb to identify her feelings and Ludwig is too arrogant to admit the way he feel.


The smell of green tea awakens her senses from a deep slumber,as always,it makes her relax yet somehow tea makes her body and mind walking and halted

at the door in front of her,slowly ,she opens to reveal her cousin in the tea room expertly performing the traditional Japanese tea ceremony which reminds her

that she is now in the kingdom of Kuchen. 

Her mind drifted back to her cousin as he spoke in their native language. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_ Chikage_-san _,please do join me here." He said in a soft tone and

smiles at her,in which,she practically nodded and sits on the opposite side of her cousin. "_Ohayou_ Naoji-_oniisan"._Lifting the wooden tea pot in a conservative

manner that one could tell her fine and educated movement,inhaling the subtle smell and finally sipping slowly,the other one also are like this for a few minutes

before Naoji broke the silence. "Chikage-_san_,I'm glad that you are to stay here,though I do not know if you are comfortable enough with said that from now

on,you are going to enter in school at Rozenstolz Academy ."She merely nodded in response and said "I'm not really worried here,I just want to have peace of

me Naoji-_oniisan_,do people here in Kuchen are like us? I wonder if I could skip class .Last time,Kowa-_sensei_ literally hung me up in the tree just because I fell

asleep in his class." there's a silence before them when finally Naoji spoke"Ahaha...so Chikage-_san_ didn't change after all,people here in Kuchen are far

different from our folks but somehow you couldn't deny that they're also similar to us in some aspects." 

Chikage couldn't understand what his cousin saying but she is sure that everything will be fine until the day she enter the school. 

At Rozenstolz Academy,Chikage,together with Naoji enters the academy,she couldn't help but stare in awe at the grand academy that almost look like a noble

they step in the people are approaching and greet them. ''Oi!Naoji!It's been a week since we last saw each are you?"said Ed."May you introduce us to your

companion,Naoji?"Orphe asked as Camus silently waiting for Naoji to speak."My apologies,I forgot my manners,everyone,this is Chikage,my 'll be staying here

at the academy for study." They smiled upon hearing it. Naoji continued"Chikage-_san_,they are my friends and fellow Strahl candidates,this is Eduard,Orphe and

Camus.I hope you make friends with them as well." Naoji eyed her cousin hoping that she can open up with them. 

"It's a pleasure to meet Naoji-_oniisan_'s friends,please do treat me as your friend as well." she bowed far as she observed,these people are well mannered

compared to her friends back in Japan which have barbaric-like attitudes though,they are sons and daughters of elite people.'_It's my first time to actually talk to_

strangers,oops...not really strangers' she shrug the thought.

Her day was spent by lessons though it's her first time in the school,she was able to manage some friends."Wow! you have a chinky eyes!Chikage is so

cute!"shouted the girl with curly hair,she believed her name is Rozette."Oi,your voice just now's too loud,your not a boar,aren't you?"said the girl with a

chocolate-colored hair as if teasing ."How could you be so cruel to me Claire,you're no fun at all...teasing me like that,right?Chikage?Claudia?."pouted Rozette

as if it girl ,Claudia only smiles,while Chikage is immersed in her thought '_Well,I think there's no difference in here...I still manage to grab a couple of 'beyond normal'_

friends although they are quite kind to me,I guess it's in my nature.' she ,as for her,the day is quite up... 

Later that evening,as she finished her night bath,she sneak out of her room to get some fresh air,cautiously walking along the lobby towards the exit found

that rules here are quite strict but she doesn't care anyway .It's not like it'll kill opening the door,someone already twist the knob towards her,causing her to

step she gaze the door,the sight made her caught her breath although she doesn't showed it as if nothing happen. 

In front of her is a very tall man with a very long hair,never in her life she saw hair as long as hair looks so soft and elegant,as she caught him staring for a brief

seconds before uttering a few words."It's past curfew,no one should wander outside."The tone's absolute and at the same time,husky-wait what?She must be

hypnotized by this man so she countered him with the same tone."Yeah it's _past_ curfew,no one should wander outside"emphasizing the word 'past' for the man

was very late to be inside the continue her pace as she slam the door is right,she really need some air. 

Ludwig's P.O.V.

My curiosity piqued as I saw the girl which Orpherus and Eduard talked ,the girl is quite attractive and exotic like Naoji but it's not her physical attributes that

made me is something about this girl which made me stare at her face,I realized that it's her steady gaze and her air of confidence which was proven as she

nerve of this woman to mimic me. 

Ludwig ,now,seated at his chair near the window,looking up to the garden which is illuminated by the moon's brilliant took this moment to inhale the night's

own scent and stop as he saw the girl earlier standing at the bench,head tilted,eyes closed and as the cold wind blows her hair,Ludwig,who's curiosity rarely

captured,once again is captivated by the sight before him,beautiful and dangerous at the same time. 

How could the girl be so innocent-looking yet there's a hint of strong personality like 's like a spell,once cast it,there's no turning back unless one is strong

enough to control when did he become so poetic? He must stop this nonsense thought before it consume his whole being.

He saw the girl turning her heels,and stop,her eyebrows knitted as if there's something ,she lift her head and directly look at Ludwig's he knew it,he let a smirk

plaster in his face showing his arrogance which makes the girl twitch her eyes... and the night is pleasant for him.'_Tomorrow can wait,I hope Naoji would make the_

effort to introduce me to his cousin'. He turns off the light and for the first time,he sleeps heavily.


End file.
